Craziness Overload
by SJnMe
Summary: Oneshoot Crazy kedua dari seri Craziness Overload/ Special FF for our beloved Kim Heechul's birthday / RnR please/ Happy Birthday oppa :D
1. Kolorku sayang kolorku malang

**TITLE: Craziness Overload**

**Chapter 1 {The Crazy Day in SJ's Dorm: Kolorku sayang kolorku malang}**

**Cast: Super Junior + M**

**Author: SJnMe**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

**Warning: FF saya yang udah lama mendekam di laptop, FF Gagal XD, Garing, Typo, Aneh, Menyebabkan mual + diare (?)**

**A/N: FF gagal! Jadi review dari seluruh warga sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangun FF ini menjadi FF yg lebih bermartabat (?) *ngomong apaan sih?* sekalian kita anggep aja semua member SJ tinggal di satu dorm yg sama, haha**

**Monggo dibaca XDXDXD**

* * *

><p>"LEETEUK HYUNGGGGGG!"suara lengkingan keras terdengar di seluruh penjuru dorm Super Junior. Leeteuk yg ternyata sedang asik tidur di kamar tentu saja langsung bangun dari tidur lelapnya.<p>

"Kenapa sih lu? Gak bisa liat gue tidur bentar aja kali ya?" kata Leeteuk pada Kangin yg sedang ngambek nggak jelas di depan pintu kamar Teukie.

"Kolor gue ilang, hyung?" kata Kangin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang sama sekali gak keliatan tanpa dosa (?).

"Nah, terus apa hubungannya sama gue?" Tanya Leeteuk yg kemudian mengambil air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Ya bantuin nyari dong hyung….." kata Kangin yg mulutnya udah manyun 13 meter. "Btw tuh air putih buat apa hyung?"

"Buat ngilangin kantuk lah. Bego bgt sih lu….."

"Oooooooooohhhh, baru tahu kalo ngilangin kantuk bisa pake air putih. Jangan-jangan hyung kemakan iklan yg di tivi itu ya hyung? It's in me…." Kata Kangin sambil niruin iklan XD.

"Yeeee, soto ayam lu ah…. Ini bukan buat diminum tau, tapi buat cuci muka…." Kata Leetuk yg langsung menyiramkan air putih itu ke muka Eunhyuk yg masih terlelap bagai seorang putri tidur di sofa. Olala, dan tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Hyukkie bangun dari tidur indahnya.

"See? Air putih itu bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuk….." kata Leeteuk bangga. Kangin hanya bisa memandang speechless pada leadernya yg satu ini.

"Udah ah, balik ke topik! Kolor gue ilang hyungggggg…." Kangin mulai nangis guling-guling.

"Ya ampyuuuuuuuunnnnn….. Kolor lu kan banyak, raccoon! Pake yg lain kan bisa, bego!"

"Gak bisa hyung, hari ini tuh hari jumat. Wajib hukumnya gue pake tuh kolor warna ijo hyung…."

Leeteuk menghela napas berkali-kali *kayak orang asma aje*. "Ya gue mana tau. Kita tanya member lain aja gimana?"

Kemudian Teukie pun memanggil semua member untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu….

"Aduh ], gue mau maen starcraft nih…."gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Eh diem lu magnae, kalo lu rame kagak mulai-mulai nih…. Bisa telat gue ke salon, huh!" kata Heechul yang lagi dipijetin hankyung.

"Udah… STOP! Kau mencuri hatiku…. hatiku…." Leeteuk malah goyang gergaji sambil dangdutan.

"Yeeeee, malah dangdutan nih orang," Kangin lagi-lagi memandang speechless ke arah Teukie. "Jadi gini, gue di sini mau menginterogasi kalian…"

"Wah….Kangin hyung keren… Kayak Shinichi Kudou…."celetuk Donghae memuji berlebihan.

"Ini mah bukan Shinichi Kudou, tapi Shinichi Kuda! XD" kata Siwon cekikikan sendiri.

PLETAKKKKK! Kangin melempar remote TV ke kepala Siwon.

"Sialan lu…. Kuda kok ngomong Kuda XDXDXP" balas Kangin.

"Ayo dong cepetan hyung… gue ada urusan penting nih…." Kata Sungmin, tergambar di raut mukanya yg manis ada sedikit raut menahan sakit di sana.

"Sungmin hyung…. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Wookie dan Kibum barengan. Kompak nih ye!

"Aku…."

"Kenapa hyung?"

"A—A-Aku…"

"Iya, hyung kenapa?" member lain juga ikutan panik.

"A-aku…"

"Aduh hyung, jangan pake gagap dong… hyung kenapa?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca. Khawatir dengan keadaan hyung mereka.

"Se-sebenernya a-aaa-aku…."

"Cepetan jawabnya, Lee Sungmin!"

"Aku….…..kebelet BAB hyung….."

GUBRAAAAKKKKK!1

"KIRAIN KENAPA?" member lain langsung menjitak massal kepala Sungmin.

"Ya udah, lu genggem deh tuh batu dulu….baiklah kembali ke topic" raut wajah kangin mulai serius.

"SIAPA YG NGAMBIL KOLOR IJO GUE!"

Hening…

"NGAKU GAK LU PADA?" Kangin masih teriak2 gak jelas.

Tetap hening….

"Kolor? Wah ini pasti kerjaan lu Hyuk." Tuduh Shindong sembarangan.

"Enak aje Hyung…. Gue itu kalo nyolong kolor milih-milih. Gue Cuma mau kolor yg seksi. Bukan kolor ijo yg warnanya norak! ." Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Kalo gitu pasti lu, Donghae….." Yesung ikutan menuduh sembarangan.

"Astaga hyung…. Gue itu punya pabrik kolor, ngapain gue nyolong punya Kangin hyung yg jelas2 double ukurannya dari badan gue hyung. Melorot dong kalo gue pake….."

Mereka pun berpikir keras. Mencoba memecahkan misteri lenyapnya kolor kesayangan Kangin.

Setelah 1 jam kemudian…..

Tak ada jawaban….

Setelah 10 jam kemudian….

Masih tak ada jawabn…

Setelah 1 hari 7 malam (?)…..

Semuanya malah ketiduran (loh?)

*RALAT*

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir keras. Akhirnya Ryeowook pun angkat bicara.

"Hyung…. Kolornya hyung warnanya ijo kan?"

"Iya, wookie sayang. Kolor gue warnanya ijo, bukan ijo daun….. kalo ijo daun itu nama band gaje di Indonesia….."

"Kalo warnanya Pink hyung…" celetuk Kibum.

"Ya itu pasti punyanya Heechul hyung kalo gak punyanya Sungmin. Bukan punya gue XP" kata Kangin mengundang lemparan sepatu high heels dari HeeMin.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya hyung?"

"Dimana? Dimana? Cepat katakan Wookieeee?" kangin mulai merengek kayak anak kecil gak dibeliin mobil.

"Tunggu hyung aku lupa….."

PLETAKKKKK! Kangin dengan sukses menjitak kepala Wookie.

"Makanya minum cerebropit dong…."

"Pake tiap hari…. Pake tiap hari… Pake tiap hari….."lanjut Hankyung n Shindong tiba-tiba menirukan iklan cerebropit.

"Ayolah Wookie….. ingat-ingatlah, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kolor itu T_T"

"AHA!"

"Ngapain pake AHA! Kan dorm kita udah pake cepidi buat internetannya,….."

"Dasar eunhyuk bego! Ini tuh artinya wookie udah inget….."

"Sepertinya kemaren aku melihat sesuatu berwarna ijo dipake yesung hyung buat ngebersihin kandang Dangkoma deh…."

"Benarkah itu Kim Jongwoon?" Tanya Teukie mnyelidik ala detektip Sherlock Holmes.

"Hmmm, emang sih kemaren gue ngebersihin kandang Dangkoma pake kain pel warna ijo….. sebentar deh gue ambil dulu tuh kain pelnya…."

Yesung pun ngacir buat ngambil kain pel yang dimaksudkannya.

"Ini coba deh liat….." Yesung menyodorkan kain pel itu ke muka Kangin.

Kangin meneliti kain pel itu. Seketika matanya membulat bagai bola pingpong.

"YAH! KIM JONGWOON BEGO! INI KOLOR GUE TAU!"

"Yeee, itu tuh kain pel….."

"Ini kolor gue? Kolor kesayangan gue… tega banget lo pake buat ngebersihin kandang Dangkoma T_T"

"Yahhh mana gue tahu….. salah sendiri masa' ada kolor bentuknya kayak gombal begitu…"

"Apa kau bilang? Sialan lu!" Kangin mulai mengejar-ngejar Yesung keliling ruang tamu.

Member lain cuma bisa ngeliatin kayak kambing cengo.

"Errrr, hyung…" Sungmin muali mencolek-colek lengan Teukie.

"Kenapa Minnie sayang?" kata Leeteuk.

"Ini udah selese kan?"

Teukie memandang Kangin yg masih ngejar-ngejar Yesung ala filem Bollywood. "Sepertinya begitu. Wae?"

"Aku boleh ke kamar mandi sekarang hyung?" Sungmin cengar-cengir sambil memegangi perutnya.

Leeteuk pun lagi-lagi bengong menatap membernya yang satu ini.

"YA UDAH CEPETAN SANA LEE SUNGMIN!"

**CRAZINESS OVERLOAD**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Crazy Day in SJ's Dorm**

**Bab: Kolorku Sayang Kolorku Malang**

_**===CASE CLOSED===**_

*lu pikir detektif conan XD*

* * *

><p>AN: Review dong, hinaan cercaan juga boleh banget ^^ HAHA!

buat yang minta prequel dari SO COLD, nanti aku usahain

tapi tunggu mood Angst aku balik lagi haha XD

yaudah deh, gomawo udah mau baca

minta review-nya sekali lagi ya XDXDXPXPXPXPXPXP


	2. Heechul and the Surprise Birthday Party

**TITLE: Craziness Overload**

**Chapter 1 {The Crazy Day in SJ's Dorm: Heechul and the Surprise Party}**

**Cast: Super Junior **

**Author: SJnMe**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

**Warning: OOC, FF ancur, FF Gagal XD, Garing, Typo, Aneh, Menyebabkan mual + diare (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oneshoot kedua dari seri Craziness Overload**

**sekalian buat merayakan ultah Heechul oppa  
><strong>

**FF gagal! Jadi reviews-nya ditunggu deh…**

**Monggo dibaca XDXDXD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FF special gak pake telor (?) buat ulang tahun Kim Heechul tercinta<strong>_

_**Saranghae oppa *kissu kissu***_

_**Wish you all the best XD**_

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi yang cerah di dorm Super Junior…<p>

semua member tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu dorm mereka yang sempit.

"Aduh, Shindong hyung… geser dikit napa?"gerutu Kibum yang badannya kegencet antara badan Shindong dan Siwon itu.

"Geser geser… lu kira angkot bang…. Gue udah paling ujung ini…."

"Ah… ini sofa kenapa jadi sempit gini sih?"

"Ya eyalah… plis deh Mbum, mana ada sofa yang muat diduduki orang bertujuh begini!"teriak Siwon frustasi.

"Udah deh, kalian mending duduk di karpet kayak gue…"Leeteuk menyela pembicaraan gak penting itu. "Luassssss….."

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya sambil terus berusaha membuat sedikit ruang di sofa yang udah sempit itu.

"Bukannya kemaren heebum pipis di karpet itu ya hyung?" celotehnya. "Dan kayaknya sih tuh karpet belum dicuci…''

Mata Leeteuk kontan langsung membulat besar sebesar bola voli (?).

"MWOOOOO?" teriaknya yang langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara gemericik air yang menandakan bahwa Leeteuk lagi mandi.

"Kasian teukie hyung mesti mandi di cuaca dingin ini…."kata Donghae.

PLETAKKK!

Kangin dengan sukses menjitak kepala dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Woy ini summer man… S.U.M.M.E.R! mana ada cuaca dingin di musim panas kayak gini…"

"Tau nih anak, ini kan…. Hot Summer oh hot hot summer…. "yesung langsung nyanyi sambil ngedance Hot Summer dari f(x).

"Iya nih panas banget ya…. I'm so hot hot hot hot…" Heechul langsung menyusul yesung berdiri sambil ngedance Wonder Girls – So Hot.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka sambil sweatdrop…

"sebenernya kita ngumpul begini ada apa sih?"tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Tau tuh sih Heechul hyung yang ngumpulin kita…."

"Asik-asik, kita mau dikasih duit kali…."celetuk Yesung.

"Eh Kim Jongwoon, lu gila ya? Heechul hyung mau ngasih kita duit? Kiamat sudah dekat…"kata Kangin blak-blakan.

PLETAKKK!

"Aduh hyung sakit!" Kangin langsung memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakan Heechul.

"Enak aja lu bilang… yang pelit itu tuh si monyet…"kata Heechul sambil menunjuk batang hidung Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi cuma melongo itu.

"Lah? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa nama gue nih…."

"Lu kan emang pelit hyuk…"

"Aduh, Hankyung hyung, gue itu gak pelit cuma emang lagi bokek…."

"Apaan kemaren lo baru beli kendaraan baru…."celetuk Donghae.

"Wuih gila… beneran lu hyuk? Gak bilang-bilang, mana traktirannya nih!"Shindong langsung nagih traktiran ala preman di pasar.

"Lu beli apaan hyuk?"

"Motor Harley Davidson ya hyung…"kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba ikut tertarik mendengar pembicaraan yang sebetulnya tidak penting ini.

Eunhyuk cuma geleng-geleng.

"Mobil Ferrari?"

Geleng-geleng

"Pesawat jet…"

Geleng-geleng.

"Apaa dongggg?" teriak member lain penuh harap.

Eunhyuk tersenyum polos lalu berkata singkat.

"ODONG-ODONG, buat modal usaha…"

GUBRAKKKKK!

"Ah, dasar tukang odong-odong lu…."ejek Siwon, "Kayak gue dong helicopter men…."

"Halah… gak usah sombong deh lu won… Helicopter seratus ribuan aja bangga…"kata Kangin meremehkan.

"Hah? Murah banget hyung?"tanya Sungmin, "aku juga mau beli….."

"Ya iyalah murah Min, orang helicopter remote control doang koq xD"

GUBRAAAAKKKK!

"STOPPPPPP!"teriak Heechul yang kesal gara-gara pembicaraan ini menjadi gak jelas arahnya.

"Aduh hyung… jangan teriak-teriak napa? Simpen dulu bakat tukang parkir lu…" gerutu Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat hadiah wajan dari Heechul. Entahlah dari mana ia mendapatkan wajan itu.

"Diem lu magnae…"

"Emang ada apa sih hyung?"

Heechul cuma ketawa setan mendengar pertanyaan para dongsaengnya yang kiyut-kiyut kayak semyut itu (?).

"Kalian ingat gak nih hari apa?"

"Hari minggu!"

"No no no, bukan itu….coba sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"10 juli 2011?"

"Yupz, dan itu artinya ada-"

Eunhyuk langsung dengan pede memotong kalimat Heechul.

"Hari sumpah pemuda!"

"Babo lu hyuk, hari sumpah pemuda itu tanggal 17 Agustus…"

PLETAKKK!

Hankyung langsung menjitak kepala Kibum.

"Gue kira IQ lu tinggi itu tandanya pinter. 17 agustus itu kan hari ulang tahunnya…."

"Ulang tahunnya siapa?"

"Ulang tahunnya Author sama Yoo SeungHo…" *author senyam senyum*

"Bukan itu, Han…. Itu hari kemerdekaan Indonesia tau! MERDEKAAAAA!"teriak Yesung tiba-tiba sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju ala tentara yang mau perang.

"Aduh.. bukan itu babo….."Heechul cuma geleng-geleng angguk-angguk melihat tingkah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tahu…. Hari ini Heechul hyung ulang tahun!"kata Sungmin semangat.

"KYAAAA! Ternyata cuma Lee Sungmin seorang yang pinter di antara 11 dongsaengku yang lain…."

Tanpa basa-basi Chullie langsung memeluk Minnie yang hanya bisa pasrah mendapat cengkraman maut dari hyungnya yang satu itu.

"HEECHUL HYUNG, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN…."teriak semua member suju minus Teukie yang masih mandi dari tadi.

"Gomawo semua, aku jadi terharu…"kata Heechul dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Namun 3 detik kemudian…

1

2

3

"MINTA TRAKTIRANYA DONG HYUNGGGGGGG….!"

"MWOOOOO?"

PLETAKKKKKKKKKK! 11X

Heechul pun dengan senang hati menjitak kepala kesebelas dongsaengnya yang tercinta itu.

"Enak aja lu semua… justru gue malah mau minta sesuatu dari kalian…"

Semua member membeku di tempat. Berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa agar si hyungnya yang gila ini tidak meminta yang macam-macam.

"Gue mau lu pada bikin pesta kejutan buat gue!"

Hening…..

Beberapa jam kemudian…

*RALAT*

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"HAH? MANA ADA PESTA KEJUTAN PAKE MINTA SEGALA?"teriak anak SuJu kompak minus teukie yang entah sampai sekarang belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Luluran dulu mungkin.

"Gue gak mau tahu! Kalo gak kalian mesti tidur diluar dorm selama setahun!"

"MWO?"

Heechul tersenyum evil—10000000x lebih evil dari senyum kyuhyun—merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalamnya.

"Kunci dorm ada di gue, HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Semua member hanya bisa diam tanpa kata *lagunya d nasib tuh*

"Gimana? Masih menolak?"

Semua member hanya saling berpandangan, membayangkan mereka harus menjadi gelandangan selama setahun…

"Baiklah kami mau hyung….."

Heechul tersenyum senang. "Oke deh kalau begitu gue tunggu pesta kejutan kalian, gue mau pergi dulu, Heebum mau nyalon…"

Heechul langsung nyelonong pergi sambil membawa Heebum ditangannya.

CEKLEKK!

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kemudian keluarlah Leeteuk dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Ahhh… segerrrrr"katanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Leeteuk pun menatap keseluruh membernya yang cuma diam dan terpaku.

"Loh ini kenapa pada hening begini? Heechul mana?"

leeteuk akhirnya cuma bisa ikutan bengong tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada member-membernya itu. Salah sendiri mandi kelamaan….

000000000

"Sekarang yang mesti kita pikirin adalan uangnya…"kata Teukie sambil mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan rusak. "Siapa yang mau jadi sukarelawan buat nyumbang?"

Semua mata refleks langsung memandang Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Eh, bung siwon yang ganteng, baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, tolong kita dong…"rengek member lain dengan tampang memelas yang malah kelihatan kayak muka mesum (?).

"MWO?"

"Ayo dong Won, pinjemin duit ke babe lu dong…."

"Gak!"

"Ihh, pelit banget sih nih orang kaya satu…"

"Bukannya gue gak mau bantu hyung, tapi babe gue lagi marah sama gue…."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Gue….."

"Kenapa won? Babe lu gak setuju lu pacaran sama Kibum?"

"Enak aja siapa juga yang pacaran ama Siwon =.="

"Tahu nih gue normal hyung…."

"Iya iya, kalo gitu kenapa won?"tanya Kangin dengan suara sok perhatiannya.

"Gue…."

"Aduh langsung to the point aja deh! Lu kenapa won?"

"Gue…. Bolos ke gereja hyung, trus babe gue ngamuk deh…"

GUBRAKKKKK!

"Lu juga sih…"Leeteuk malah balik mngomeli Siwon.

"Nah, terus gimana nih?"

Mereka pun berpikir keras…

Sangat keras sampai-sampai kepala mereka mengeluarkan uap ala Patrick

"Aku tahu hyung!" teriak Ryeowook semangat.

"Apa Wookie?"

"Kita rampok bang ala teroris, gimana keren gak ide gue?"

"Jangan ngerampok dong… dosa tahu!"

"Nah, terus kita ngapain?"

"ngapain ini biar dapet uang cepet?"

"Mau uang cepet? Pegadaian solusinya…"kata Sungmin sambil menirukan gaya iklan pegadaian.

"Ya udah mobil lu aja yang kita gadaiin…"

"Enak aja, cicilan tuh mobil aja baru tiga puluh lima tahun lagi selesainya…."kata Sungmin.

"Nah, terus kita ngapain ya?"

"Ngamen aja yuk?"

Semua member langsung menatap kangin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ya ampun hyung, gue Lee Hyukjae superstar Asia, ngamen?"

"Tapi ide lu boleh juga tuh hyung…"celetuk Kibum semangat.

"Boleh juga… baiklah kita ngamen!"teriak semua member bersamaaan.

Cuma eunhyuk yang tidak ikut berteriak kayak yang lain.

"NGGAK GUE GAK SETUJU? COWOK SEGANTENG SEIMUT GUE NGAMEN? APA KATA DUNIAAA?"

PLETAKKK!

Eunhyuk mendapat hadiah jitakan super duper keras dari Kangin, "Bawel lu ah, kalo lo gak mau ikut silakan jadi gelandangan setahun…"

Mereka pun meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih kesakitan habis dijitak Kangin.

"Yah, malah gue ditinggal… tungguin woy…"

==TAMAT==

.

.

.

.

.

.

Becanda deh…. :P

Singkat cerita mereka pun pergi ngamen di salah satu perempatan deket dorm mereka.

"Misi bang, kami mau ngamen…."kata Leeteuk memimpin member lain untuk ngamen.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry…."

"Yah, masa' cuma segitu doang sih?"protes abang-abang yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Kalo kita nyanyiin satu lagu, sekalian aja dateng ke Super Show bang…."

"Ya udah gue kasih seribu perak deh... itu juga bukan karena lu nyanyi…"

"Lha terus karena apa bang?"

"Karena muka lu kasian banget, udah kayak pengemis di jalan tol…."

Mereka pun terdiam mendengar perkataan abang-abang tadi.

Pertanyaannya,,,,,

_Sejak kapan ada pengemis di jalan tol?_

Setelah beberapa jam, bersusah payah ngamen, akhirnya mereka pun menghitung jumlah uang yang mereka peroleh.

"Huwaaa…. Asyiiikkkkk kita dapet 100.000.000 cuma dari ngamen doang?"kata Shindong.

"Ih yang bener dapet 100juta?"Kangin menatap tidak percaya

"Bener banget hyung, tapi nol-nya ilang tiga…"

"Yeee… cuma seratus ribu dong kalo gitu…"

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk belanja keperluan pesta ulang tahun Heechul. Mereka pun pergi ke supermarket milik babenya Siwon.

"Apa aja yang harus kita beli nih?"tanya Leeteuk sambil medorong toil belanjaan mereka.

"Kita coba keliling dulu deh hyung…"usul Sungmin.

Akhirnya mereka malah berkeliling supermarket itu, sambil menjajal berbagai makanan yang ditawarkan di sana.

"Lumayan nih makan gratisss…"teriak Eunhyuk dan Shindong bersamaan.

PLETAKKK!

Leeteuk menjitak kepala dua bocah malang tak berdaya itu sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan bikin malu napa?"

Namun Leeteuk kenyataannya malah ikut makan bersama Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

"Bukannya kita harus belanja ya Hyung?"

Mereka saling berpandangan.

Akhirnya mereka pun gak jadi makan, dan melanjutkan acara belanja mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat…

"Kita perlu…. Bahan buat kue nih…"leeteuk mulai mengabsen barang-barang yang harus dibelinya.

"Tepung hyung…."kata Ryeowook.

"Siip…"

"Gula…."kata Sungmin

"Siiip…"

"Merica…."celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Siip—eh? Ngapain ada merica segala?"

"Yah gak apa-apa biar mules tuh heechul hyung….haha"

"Udah deh diem lu magnae gak berguna…."

"Jangan lupa lilinnya hyung…."kata Kangin.

"hem… siiip….tumben lu pinter Kim YoungWoon…."

"Hah? Jadi selama ini gue gak pinter dong hyung…"

"Nah itu loh tahu,"kata Leeteuk acuh.

Yesung pun berhenti sebentar.

"Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan deh hyung?"

"Apa?"Teukie mengecek kembali belanjaannya di troli.

"Kurang….."

"Kurang apa Sungie?"

"Kurang paku, serbuk mesiu, sama jam hyung…."

PLETAKKKKK!

Sebuah sepatu dengan sukses mendarat di kepala besar milik Yesung.

"Lu pikir mau bikin bom apa?"

"Yah kan biar nanti kalo Heechul hyung nyalain lilin, bisa meledak gitu….biar keren…"

"Keren keren… yang ada kita mati semua tahu…"kata Hankyung menambahi.

Mereka pun meneruskan berbelanja, membeli beberapa hiasan seperti balon, pita, dll. Setelah itu mereka pulang ke dorm dengan gembira.

==TAMAT==

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Becanda lagi deh xP

Mereka pun mulai mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Heechul. Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk sedang sibuk membuat kue ulang tahun di dapur.

Sementara yang lain sibuk menata ruang tamu dorm mereka yang amburadul itu menjadi secantik mungkin.

Malam harinya…

Heechul pulang setelah seharian nyalon bersama Heebum. Begitu Heechul membuka pintu, tiba-tiba….

"KEJUTAAAAAAAANNNN!"

Namun yang terjadi malah…

"MIAW! MIAW! MIAW!"

Heebum yang semenjak tadi tidur di gendongan Heechul langsung bangun karena kaget mendengar teriakan tersebut dan mencakar-cakar wajah rupawan sang majikan.

Alhasil jadilah wajah Heechul penuh dengan cakaran kucing kesayangannya sendiri.

"Huwaaaaa….. wajah gue yang rupawan ini T_T"

Semua member pun hanya bisa melongo , melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Udah lah hyung, hyung masih ganteng kok…."hibur Kyuhyun.

"Bener."

"Iya, ganteng….. kayak Lord Voldemort!"

PLETAKKKK! *dari tadi pletak mulu*

"Sialan lu….."

Teukie pun tersenyum dan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun yang amburadul ke hadapan Heechul.

"Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya…."

Mereka semua menyanyi penuh sukacita. Setelah membuat permintaan, Heechul pun meniup lilin bertuliskan angka 29 itu dengan semangat.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HEECHUL HYUNG….."teriak semua member. Heechul pun terharu dan memeluk semua member suju satu-persatu.

"Ya udah ayo kita makan kuenya…."teriak Heechul sambil membagi-bagi kue yang tidak berbentuk itu,

"Tapi ini koq kue bentuknya aneh begini…?"tanya Heechul sambil mengamati kue itu,

"Itu tadi si shindong gak sengaja ngedudukin kotak kuenya jadilah kayak begini bentuknya…."

"Tapi rasanya masih enak kok hyung…"kata Eunhyuk yang ternyata udah melahap duluan jatah kuenya,

"Ah, bener juga. Ayo kita makan…."

Mereka pun melahap kue itu dengan gembira, sampai tiba-tiba Shindong angkat bicara lagi…

"Hmmm…. Tapi hyung…."

"Tapi kenapa, shindongie…."

"Errr… sebenernya…"

"Kenapa si Ndong?"

"Tadi waktu aku gak ngedudukin kuenya…."

"Emang kenapa?"

Shindong memandang cemas setiap wajah temannya tersebut satu-persatu..

.

.

"Aku gak sengaja kentut waktu ngedudukin tuh kue….."

Semua member pun langsung berhenti melahap kue jatah mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih tampak berpikir tentang arti perkataan Shindong barusan.

1

2

3

4

5

Setelah lima detik….

"HOEEKKKKKKK!" alhasil mereka pun muntah bersama semalaman, kecuali Shindong yang ememang gak ikutan makan tuh kue bekas kentutnya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>CRAZINESS OVERLOAD<strong>

**CHAPTER 2  
><strong>

**The Crazy Day in SJ's Dorm**

**Bab: Heechul and the Surprise Birthday Party  
><strong>

_**===CASE CLOSED===**_

*lu pikir detektif conan XD*

* * *

><p>AN: gimana? garing kan? ancur kan?

saya bikin ini FF jam 1 malam, jadi mianhae ancur banget...

oh iya satu lagi, post FF beginian dilarang ya di FFn..

tapi berhubung aku gak tahu mesti ngepost dimana lagi, jadi aku post di sini dulu

suerr dah nanti kalo aku udah nemu tempat yang enak buat publish FF, aku hapus semua FF di sini...

masalahnya aku gaptek, cuma bisa pake FFn ini

T_T

jadi untuk sementara numpang dulu deh... hehe

jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W

ya...

saranghae semuanya :)


End file.
